More particularly, the invention relates to a roof having a rigid lid which, in its closed position, closes a roof opening, out of which it is at least partially displaceable, and comprising a sliding liner which is displaceable beneath a rear, fixed portion of the roof. The sliding liner in its closed position closes an opening formed in a fixed vehicle roof liner beneath the roof opening, and a front edge of which liner, at its maximum opening displacement, lies behind the rear edge of the roof opening.
This type of automobile roof is intended to include sliding roofs, sliding-lifting roofs, lifting flaps and ridge sliding roofs (known as spoiler roofs). The rigid lid is, for the purposes of the present invention, preferably a translucent or transparent glass lid, but it may also be constructed as a sheet metal lid.